Middle Earth Vault
|connectedresources = }} History Alliances The Middle Earth Vault, throughout her long existence, changed allegiances only thrice, and only in great need. * Organization of Imperial Nations - Member for Two Months **Left in disgust of OIN's conduct upon entering Polar War Two * Orange Defence Network - Member for Ten Months **Left days prior to Great War III, after conflict with many other members and dissatisfaction with the progression of the alliances. Intelligence also had some warning of the conflict to come, and the King HordeOfDoom wished to be involved in it. * \m/ - Member for Six Months **Left after \m/ disbanded * New Pacific Order - Member for a year at the time of the nation's death Wars The soldiers of the Middle Earth Vault have engaged in many conflicts, some of which will be documented below. Minor *The King, soon after the foundation of the Kingdom, engaged in raids against three nearby nations *Shortly after joining the \m/ alliance, some raiding was conducted to steal military supplies and technology Major *Polar War Two **Fought for OIN : Result - Ceasefire and Withdrawal **King HordeOfDoom engaged the nation of Lord Extelleron of the NAAC, a former rival from an alternate universe. *Great War I **Fought for ODN and the CoaLUEtion : Result - Stalemate and Withdrawal **King HordeOfDoom engaged one NPO nation, whom had fallen from higher ranks through the utilization of nukes against his nation. *Great War III **Fought for \m/ and the Initiative : Result - Victory **King HordeOfDoom engaged one LUE bank nation and one Legion nation who had taken to attacking FAN members at 1/2 his Nation Strength. One of the FAN members thus saved was Arcades057. *Green Civil War **Provided banking support for \m/ and the Initiative : Result - Victory *FAN-WUT War **Provided banking support for \m/ and the Initiative : Result - Victory *the Unjust War **Fought for \m/ and the Initiative : Result - Defeat and Disbandment **King HordeOfDoom engaged 3 nations: the Legion's #1 nation The Caleshan Valkyrie, NpO's #9 nation and an MCXA nation attacking MK members bros who was half his nation strength. All three were quickly in anarchy. The Middle Earth Vault was then counter attacked by a sole nation, Legion's #3 nation Eigrim, and this nation managed to stay out of anarchy until the war went nuclear. The same would be true for the Middle Earth Vault. **Nuclear engagement: the NpO nation launched a nuclear missile at the nation of Middle Earth Vault on the fifth day of the war. HordeOfDoom retaliated with nuclear weapons on this nation, and the next update (6th/7th days of the war) launched nuclear weapons at all his opponents. In the retaliatory nuclear barrage, King HordeOfDoom was slain, and his son became King HordeOfDoom II, and made the inevitable peace settlement with The Legion. *GATO-1V War **Fought for NPO and One Vision : Result - Victory **Middle Earth Vault was engaged by TheBlackWatch, deputy leader of CSN and by Mazrim Taim, also of CSN. *War of the Coalition **Provided banking support for NPO and the Continuum : Result - Victory Ruler :The Middle Earth Vault was ruled by King HordeOfDoom II, son of the original King HordeOfDoom. The original king died during the Unjust War, and she was reborn under a new ruler in a new world. End of the Vault At last, on September 6, 2008, at 7:42 Eastern Time, King HordeOfDoom II knew his time had arrived. He laid himself to rest with the following transmission on all frequencies and channels: Now, therefore, I will sleep. http://i20.photobucket.com/albums/b235/HordeOfDoom/lotr_ttt_3344.jpg In sorrow we must go, but not in despair. Behold! we are not bound for ever to the circles of the world, and beyond them is more than memory. Farewell! ---- Never again was he seen in the realm of Middle Earth. The Middle Earth Vault died with him, her peoples scattering with the wind. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order